This invention relates generally to plow assemblies for attachment to a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a plow hitch assembly for easy mounting and removal of a plow to and from the front of a vehicle.
A plow assembly for plowing snow or other loose or plastic materials such as sand, gravel, dirt of the like with a vehicle is typically mounted to the front end of the vehicle to push the snow as the vehicle is driven forward. A mounting assembly is fixedly secured to a frame or chassis of the vehicle in order to provide a plurality of mounting attachments for a plow and hitch assembly to secure thereto. These mounting assemblies are generally positioned beneath a front bumper of the vehicle with attachment brackets extending forwardly and upwardly to facilitate attachment. In order to move the vehicle when the plow is not in use, as well as to effectively push snow into a pile, a power source such as a hydraulic cylinder or the like is typically implemented to allow the plow blade of the plow assembly to be raised. This further requires that the hitch assembly and/or a lift assembly be pivotally secured to the mounting brackets extending from the vehicle.
When a typical plow assembly is to be attached to a vehicle having a corresponding mounting assembly secured thereto, the vehicle must be driven to a point substantially close to the mounting edge of the lift assembly of the plow assembly. At that point a person must manually adjust the lift assembly both vertically and horizontally in order to align the mounting holes or other attaching points on the lift assembly to the corresponding mounting holes or attaching points on the mounting assembly secured to the vehicle. Once the mounting holes are properly aligned, the same person, or a second person, must insert mounting pins through the mounting holes in order to secure the plow assembly to the vehicle. This may be a rather difficult process, as these plow assemblies are of substantial weight and may even include a light tower, which provides headlamps substantially above the blade of the plow, and a power source on the lift assembly, thereby substantially adding to the overall weight of the assembly which the person must then lift and move to align with the vehicle.
Because the vehicles on which these plow assemblies are attached are not always used to plow snow, such as every day transportation in the absence of snow, the plow assemblies are typically manually detachable from the mounting assembly, which remains on the vehicle. However, even when such assemblies are detached from the vehicle, the brackets and other connection points of many mounting assemblies protrude forward and above the bumper of the vehicle. This results in an unsightly appearance of the vehicle and may further lead to damage of the mounting attachments as they may become bumped or otherwise damaged over the time period when the plow assembly is not attached to the vehicle.
While some plow assemblies have addressed this concern by implementing a mounting assembly which remains substantially rearward of the bumper of the vehicle when the remainder of the plow assembly has been detached therefrom, it is then a difficult process to attach and detach the lift assembly of the plow onto the mounting assembly, since the mounting attachments are more difficult to reach due to their location beneath and rearward of the bumper. Therefore, this mounting process typically requires persons attaching the plow to the vehicle to be in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position as they attempt to reach the mounting holes beneath the bumper and insert the mounting pins therethrough while simultaneously supporting the lift assembly such that the holes are aligned. Similar difficulties are encountered when detaching the plow assembly from the mounting assembly on the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a snowplow assembly which provides for easy mounting and connecting of the plow assembly to the vehicle. The plow assembly must substantially detach from the vehicle such that a minimal number of components or brackets remain on the vehicle when the plow is not in use. The mounting attachments which are secured to the vehicle should not be visible along the front or sides of the vehicle such that they will avoid damage or injury to people when they are not in use. Furthermore, the plow assembly must be pivotally attached to the front of the vehicle without requiring a great deal of lifting and adjusting of the assembly by a person mounting the plow to a vehicle.